The Exile
by WoofumsPup
Summary: Read it.  Summary will come later
1. Prologue

The Exile ~Prologue/Pilot~

* * *

"Come on! Follow! Follow!" a young girl cried out with a giggle. She raced a young boy around the same age as her, five. They ran through a meadow as happy as can be. At this time of the year the field was filled with long grass. The two children were brother and sister. The girl was cheerful, level-headed and loving. The boy was fiery, quick-tempered from time to time yet he too was very loving.

"What is it?" the boy asked as she stopped in the middle of the field. She turned to him with a happy smile. The girl pushed upon her brother's head gently.

"You are a white rabbit!" the young girl said releasing his head before running away with a laugh. The boy growled softly before chasing after the girl.

"What does that mean?" he demanded grabbing his sister's arm.

"In this surrounding the white rabbit sticks out like the color orange among green objects. You're are quick and very well…I don't know the word to describe it. Masking yourself is not your strong point until winter. You must be wise when making decisions dear brother," the girl replied circling her brother before pouncing on him. They giggled as they fought each other playfully.

"What are you then?" he asked curiously. She thought about it carefully before crouching on the ground.

"I am the black field mouse! I am also quick…I am also very smart, and I plan every move carefully. Due to my small size I will most likely get eaten by prey quickly," the girl replied darting around the field on her hands and knees. Her brother pounced on her this time causing more cheer.

"Don't say things like that! You will not get eaten," he said sincerely.

"Maybe not really. But I will be lead into a trap that I will not be able to get out of," the girl answered with a huff. She looked into the beautiful blue sky before smiling.

"You two play here everyday. What's so great about a big field?" a girl around the same age asked. They didn't even hear her coming. Her clothes were finer than theirs which they didn't think was a problem.

"It is wonderful! It can be what ever you want it to be! One day it can be earth, then it could be the vastness of space and after that a running stream that flows with many turns! I like this field being the sky, then I can flap my wings and fly!" the young sister said holding out her wings and closing her eyes.

"It's just an empty field," the girl with the fine clothes snapped.

"No it's not. It's just like Mouse said. It's what ever you want it to be," the brother defended. The two siblings stood side by side staring back at the girl.

"I will see you two tomorrow in the practice yard," the girl replied.

"Yes, young lady," the little sister said with a gentle bow. The boy said nothing and bowed. They watched the young heir walk away before continuing their game.

The little sister giggled gently before hugging her older brother, "Don't _you _like her?"

"NO!" the boy snapped pushing the giggling sister away.

"Okay," the girl said dropping the subject knowing her brother would be fuming if she continued.

"Mother is calling," the boy said perking up at hearing their names being called.

"Yeah. Let's go home," the girl replied with a smile yet she stopped. She frowned softly staring at her leaving brother.

"What is it?" the boy asked curiously. He was shocked that the girl would stop.

"We'll always be together right?" she asked softly. The little bit of hair that wasn't in her ox horns blew in the wind.

"Of course," the boy replied, "let's go home." She nodded chasing after her brother.

I was going to add more…but I like this ending. I hope you know who the non-OCs are. I tried to make it obvious. I hope it was obvious enough.

So Review please and we'll be on our way to a story.

~Thanks and Goodbye~


	2. Chapter 1

The Exile Chapter 1

* * *

So this takes places after Gundam Wing and Endless Waltz and it will be one of my many stories told in flashback form instead of leading up to catastrophe.

* * *

The beeping of a heart monitor pulsed in a quiet hospital room. The patient was silent and lifeless yet still breathing. A Preventer's jacket was wrapped around her shoulders. The jacket had been washed of blood but the wear and tear still existed. The barely legible name tag read "Chang." Her eyes were closed; her face scarred with bruises and had a patch of bandages here and there. The owner of the jacket sat next to her with his head in his hands. He sighed heavily before looking at the girl again.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked quietly reaching up and gently taking a loch of short black hair. He felt the soft strands before closing his eyes. His pride had been damaged, and he was unsure if Sally could help repair it this time.

"So how is she today?" Sally asked quietly. She entered the room and stood behind her partner placing her hands on his shoulders. He did reply as she massaged his shoulders.

"Did you always know?" Wu Fei asked in a quiet tone.

Sally sighed, "I had a feeling…but no…I didn't know. We're working on figuring out her real name right now and if what she says is true."

"It is…" Wu Fei replied.

"Are you sure? What does Jia mean?" Sally asked allowing Wu Fei to relax in her hold.

"It means beautiful…" Wu Fei replied before pinching his tear ducts. He didn't feel like crying, he wasn't going to cry anyways especially in front of Sally. How did this happen? He felt Sally's hand slide to his back as she crouched next to him.

"Wu Fei…It's okay to cry…and don't blame yourself for this," Sally told him placing her spare hand on top of his. A ring twinkled on her finger as she rubbed his hand gently. He didn't answer but she was used to this sort of treatment. He wasn't the person to allow his emotions to flow into people.

"I made her do this! If I just…!" Wu Fei growled but stopped abruptly as Sally wiped a tear out of his eye.

"You can't blame yourself. Why don't you come home? You need to take care of yourself and you'll give yourself a bad back by sleeping in this chair all of the time," Sally said caressing his face. He turned away from her causing Sally to sigh.

"Please go home without me," Wu Fei told her.

Sally sighed somberly, "Tomorrow I'm staying here with you. Do you need me to bring you anything?" He didn't reply as Sally gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

(Flashback)

"What do you mean that you're not my partner anymore?"Wu Fei demanded. He had stormed into her office interrupting her report.

"We need you to train the new operative," Sally replied.

"Why not someone else?" Wu Fei growled.

"Wu Fei…shouldn't you feel honored? You get to train the new generation," Sally replied.

"But why break up our partnership! Pair this new person up with someone else," Wu Fei replied.

"Wu Fei, what is wrong with you?" Sally asked trying to connect the dots.

"And you're okay with this?" Wu Fei said with a sigh.

"You'll be the best teacher for her," Sally said gently. "Why don't you come meet her?" Wu Fei frowned as Sally stood up from her chair. They had been partners since Noin and Zechs left and he was beginning to develop this feeling towards her.

"Fine," Wu Fei sighed.

"She's very sweet…I believe you'll get a long just well," Sally replied walking around her desk to her young partner. They left the room together walking down the busy hall approaching a flight of steps. Taking the side rail Sally started down the steps first and Wu Fei slowly followed. Eventually the pair made it to the lobby which was busy with people rushing back and forth except for one girl sitting down on a nice comfy arm chair. She had a couple bags of luggage at her feet. Wu Fei looked her over carefully and suspiciously.

The girl was also Chinese as she sat with her back straight and her hands folded gracefully on her lap. She wore a Qipao with elegant red and blue flowers. The background started at the color black as the bottom and slowly transformed into white at the upper chest and shoulder region. The top part of her hair was done in the traditional ox horn hair style while the rest went down her back or was draped over her left shoulder. Dazzling drop earrings hung from her ears which twinkled in the light casted on her. She was looking through her glasses into the distance as Wu Fei and Sally approached her.

"Chan…Jia Chan?" Sally asked as the young girl stood up. Sally noted that Wu Fei and Jia were similar in height and the few times Sally had seen Wu Fei in glasses their frames were almost exactly the same.

"Yes?" she said in a gentle voice.

"Hi, my name is Sally Po and this is your partner Wu Fei Chang," Sally introduced shaking her hand gently. Wu Fei did the same but Wu Fei felt very suspicious about the girl. He also noticed the likeness.

"I meant to tell you Wu Fei but she will be staying with us for a little bit. I thought it would be better for you two to get to know each other on a formal and non-formal boundary," Sally said bending down to pick up Jia's luggage.

"Don't worry about that. I can do it," Jia said in her sweet voice.

"Women," Wu Fei grumbled before snatching the bags from Sally and his new partner Jia. He then made a beeline for the door. Jia was slightly shocked but Sally only chuckled.

"He's a little sore right now…Don't worry he'll warm up to you eventually," Sally said placing a hand on her shoulder before walking to the door with Jia. _It really is him…He doesn't…_Jia thought before her thoughts were interrupted by Wu Fei.

"You! Sit in the back," he ordered.

"Wu Fei!" Sally snapped. He was in such a sour mood today. Was he trying to make his new partner quit.

"You have a serpent's temper but you do not have the personality of a serpent," Jia countered.

"Then I have the personality of what?" Wu Fei demanded taking on her attack.

"That of a bird who has lost its sense of direction!" Jia argued. Sally looked at the two of them before sighing. She really hoped that they weren't really going to be like this.

"Wu Fei stop it!" Sally snapped getting in between this fight. Jia thought about the way she was acting before immediately becoming bashful.

"I'm so sorry," Jia replied.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault…I'll need to talk to my former roommate when we get home," Sally said flickering her eyes to him. Why was he acting so strangely? He was normally so calm and cordial nowadays. Why was he reverting back to his old self?

* * *

YEAHHHHH! If you like it then review!


	3. Chapter 2

The Exile Chapter 2

* * *

"Wu Fei, what are you doing?" Sally demanded. She had pulled him aside to figure out why he had been acting so strangely. He had never acted so strange towards her and those that were close to her.

"What do you mean?" Wu Fei said calmly. She looked into his eyes and he has seemingly reverted back to his normal and wiser self.

"You've been acting so strangely lately. You've been possessive of me as well!" Sally replied. She didn't mind the casual flirting with other males but it was really starting to get to Wu Fei.

"I'm completely fine," Wu Fei replied in the same calm voice. She never thought that he would be such a possessive man. Sally continued to look into his eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking but she could find anything in his deep onyx eyes.

Sally sighed, "At least be kind to her." Wu Fei sighed as well looking at his roommate. They only roomed together because it would be cheaper than the two renting two different apartments in the same building. Looking through the apartment, Sally found the young girl sitting in the exact same position with her back straight and her hands folded gracefully in her lap.

"Do you need help with anything?" Jia said quietly standing up. She laced her fingers together in front of her body. Her back was straight and her posture was wonderful.

"No, no…Everything is alright," Sally replied with a sweet smile. Jia seemed very stiff and proper. She was more like a maid then a houseguest.

"Please, I don't mind doing anything. You are letting me stay here I should at least do something," Jia said straightening her clothing. Sally smiled at her again before noticing that her roommate's appearance in the room.

"Then why don't you do the cooking, since you ARE a woman," Wu Fei said plainly. He was leaning against the door sill with his arms crossed. Sally's smile quickly turned into a frown. Wu Fei had always been like that towards women.

"Wu Fei!" Sally growled. Oh how she hated his behavior right now. She would make sure that he had a piece of her mind when they were completely alone.

"I do not mind doing the cooking. Yet I do not believe its woman's work. You probably wouldn't last a day as a woman," Jia said calmly. She was pushing his buttons and he was pushing Jia's and Sally's.

"Get to it then," Wu Fei replied trying to keep his cool.

"Wu Fei….she's not our servant. She's a guest!" Sally snapped. She wanted to strangle that boy right now. Sally clenched her hands into fists trying to keep herself calm.

"It may be best if I find my own place," Jia said softly to herself. She observed Sally and Wu Fei seeing the dilemma unfolding in front of them.

* * *

(End Flashback)

"Hey buddy, wake up," a voice said shaking Wu Fei. He opened his eyes and sat up. The room was filled with sunlight. His pillow had been the lower part of her bed. Wu Fei sighed to see that it was Duo.

"What are you doing here?" Wu Fei asked in a demanding yet tired tone.

"Sally was worried about you. I also became good friends with Jia and I took care of her after that near drowning incident. Have you found out her name yet?" Duo asked. He was jovial but his underlying tone was serious.

"She's still in a coma. Her body is so weak right now," Wu Fei said softly.

"That's a shame. She's so sweet. So how did you know her?" Duo asked curiously.

"When I was studying…there was a girl who prided herself with the name "mouse." She was a great fighter, but loved dancing more…" Wu Fei began.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Mouse!" a six year old Wu Fei called out. He raced around the temple looking for her. She was his sparring partner and she hadn't been present at morning practice. He ran past senior students in his search for the girl "Mouse."

"Wu Fei! Do not run in the temple! You know that," one of the clan elders snapped at the young boy.

"Yes sir," Wu Fei said apologetically. "Where is Mouse?"

"Since she was progressing so well…the masters gave her extra training," the clan elder replied.

"Oh…Where is she now?" Wu Fei asked.

"She's at the river," the elder began, "don't run in the temple Wu Fei." He said it as a reminder to the small child. They were quite forgetful at times. He passed the elder leaving the temple before racing to the river.

"Mouse!" Wu Fei growled finding her sitting down at the river bank.

"Hello…It's pretty over here isn't it?" Mouse replied.

"You weren't at practice today!" Wu Fei demanded.

"I was practicing here. Why are you here Wu Fei?" Mouse answered.

"I'm your sparring partner!" Wu Fei snapped.

"Fine…then let's fight, I thought we were book people though," Mouse replied standing up. Bowing to each other first they both took up a stance.

"Ladies first," Wu Fei signaled.

"The honor is all yours," Mouse teased. Angered by the statement Wu Fei charged her. She chuckled; he was still a hot head. When he was close enough to strike, Wu Fei initiated a high kick which Mouse blocked with her arm. She then dropped down kicking his feet out from underneath him. Wu Fei tried to get back on to his feet but the girl pinned him down. She finished the move with a blow that would have injured his head but she stopped just before hand since they were only sparring.

"Alright, you win…I'm still too weak," Wu Fei said with a growled sigh.

"You are not weak. I'm going to have a bruise from that kick that you did. You are a white rabbit, you can see everything from the side but you can't see anything in front of you!" Mouse chimed before thumping the boy's nose.

"Hey!" Wu Fei snapped before pushing the girl off of him.

"Ow!" she groaned falling on to her butt. Wu Fei stood up dusting off his white uniform before holding out his hand to the girl.

"Come on…Why don't I take you home," Wu Fei said pulling the girl to her feet. He helped brush her off before getting a wicked smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Mouse asked giving a suspicious glare.

"You're it!" he said tapping the girl on her shoulder before running away from her.

"Come back here!" Mouse cried chasing after him. She let out a giggle before going into a full sprint.

* * *

(End Flashback)

"That was my last memory of the girl name "Mouse." After that she disappeared for the rest of my life. When I asked where she was, everyone said that she was just an imaginary friend. Everyone said that, even my own parents! So slowly I began to believe that she was an imaginary friend. Now I'm not so sure," Wu Fei said with a sigh.

"So you believe she is the girl you used to spar and play with?" Duo asked looking at the girl.

"Yes, yet I can barely remember what she looked like. That last time I saw her was when I was six, and now I'm twenty five. I want to remember but I have to know what she knows," Wu Fei replied.

"I still remember the first time I ever met her. Sally needed her to lie low after your mission together," Duo said with a chuckle.

* * *

Duo's flashback will come next time. I'm really trying to keep these chapters short so they're long. There will also be a Wu Fei flashback as well.


	4. Chapter 3

The Exile Chapter 3

* * *

(Flashback (Wu Fei's) )

A week had passed since Jia had moved in and he was becoming used to the girl.  
She was a huge bookworm, and she was afraid of spiders. Sally enjoyed her company and often struck up a conversation with the girl. Wu Fei was still slightly bitter about this sudden change in partnership. It was the early morning and Sally and Wu Fei were up bright and early. She had become used to his early rising and would fix him coffee before either going to wash or sometimes back to bed.

"Have you heard Jia sing yet?" Wu Fei asked in a quiet voice. Sally was surprised by his question. The whole week he hadn't said much and to hear him speak now was like the first strike of lightening in a surprise storm.

"N-No. Does she sing well?" Sally said in a shocked tone. He was standing in the doorway looking into the ceiling. She was holding on to a coffee mug staring at her quiet friend.

"She sings very well," Wu Fei replied before heading back to his bedroom.

"Wu Fei!" Sally called out after him. Yet he was gone. Sighing Sally placed the coffee mug down on the counter. She stared into the brown steaming liquid trying to figure out what was going on.

* * *

"Wu Fei says you sing well," Sally said warmly at the table. They were sitting down for breakfast and there was a prolonged awkward silence and Sally wanted to break the ice.

Jia blushed, "Oh…Thank you." She looked at Wu Fei only to see that his eyes were closed and his head was down about 20 degrees. There was another silence as Jia shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Where did you learn to sing?" Wu Fei asked.

"I went to a Performing Arts School…I was originally accepted for dancing but I went on to study different aspects of the Arts," Jia replied.

"So did you just learn dancing and singing?" Sally asked curiously.

"No…It was a very vigorous academic school as well, and a very prestigious one at that," Jia replied.

"Well…I think it's about time to fill you two in on your mission," Sally said trying to actively involve Wu Fei in a conversation with Jia. The Chinese Girl nodded only propping her head up on her hand, cocking her head to the side eager to hear the news. Sally took a series of photos out of a folder sitting next to her plate.

"Continue," Wu Fei mustered, his eyes still closed.

"We believe this man, here, is involved in an illegal fighting club. His name is Blake Castor," Sally replied pointing at a man in a nice white suit with black hair. He seemed like a business man not a club owner.

"What does that have to do with us?" Wu Fei asked taking the picture from Sally.

"We believe this goes on an international and possibly all the way to the colonies. If he has this much power, think about what he could do," Sally replied.

"So you want us to murder him?" Jia asked taking a big gulp of air.

"No…For now they want you two to spy on him. We picked you Jia because you had the top scores…and you have the most "real world" experience. Not to stereotype you or be racist but he also likes Asian women," Sally replied.

"What do you want us to do?" Jia said with a soft sigh going through the pictures that Sally had.

"Well we know he will be at a yacht party in four days and we were able to get two tickets to it. You both will wear listening devices while Duo and I listen from a nearby boat or from the dock. Wu Fei…could you act like you two are siblings for that night?" Sally answered.

"Yes," Wu Fei almost said immediately.

"How about you Jia…Jia?" Sally said noticing that the girl had zoned out of their conversation. Shaking her arm softly Sally was able to snap Jia out of her trance.

"Yes, I can do that," Jia replied.

"If you don't like your names then don't blame me. Jia, your name will be Mei ling, and Wu Fei your name is Ming. Huh…Did you two know that you have the same birthday?" Sally said looking over several papers before handing them fake ideas.

"What do you want me to do exactly?" Jia asked quietly.

"If anything for now…just flirt with him and see how willing he is to tell you anything," Sally began, "Don't do anything more than that."

"Alright," Jia replied giving a nod of agreement.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Jia asked gently. Wu Fei looked up at the girl seeing her wearing another very nice Qipao once again. This time it was white with blue colored bamboo and several storks flying up and to the left. Most of her hair was up in a bun with the left overs going over her left shoulder. She had diamond drop earnings and a nice pair of heels.

"Don't you look pretty? I'm sort of jealous that I cannot be the one going abroad," Sally chuckled kindly. She gave the girl a hug before frowning.

"What?" Jia asked gently looking at the woman.

"You should wear a little make-up," Sally replied. She had very beautiful eyes and it would be best to doll them up some.

"Sally if we don't go we're going to be late," Wu Fei nagged.

"Oh I can do it in the car…You have pretty eyes…Why don't I do your whole face," Sally said touching the girl's velvety skin.

"Okay?" Jia said gently. "I can do it myself."

"I'll be fast…come with me," Sally said pulling Jia to her room. With that they were out of sight but not far from thought. Wu Fei let out a frustrated sigh.

"Women," he mustered before hearing Sally gasp loudly and a few things hit the floor. Alarmed Wu Fei went to Sally's room knocking on the door.

"We're…We're all right," Sally said in a shaken voice.

"Are you sure?" Wu Fei asked.

"Yes," Sally replied in a more normal tone. Ten minutes later the two women emerged and Wu Fei couldn't notice the fact that Jia looked twenty times more beautiful.

* * *

Out on the dock Wu Fei and his new partner Jia walked in silence before Jia finally spoke up, "Ming…I'm sorry about what happened with the make-up."

"Don't worry about it," 'Ming' replied offering her his arm. He had to start acting soon just in case they were being watched.

"Right," Mei ling replied. They waited in line with the other guest. Mei ling observed the people around them as they got to the front.

"Names?" one of the bouncers asked. The other made a head nod towards Mei Ling causing her to tighten her grip on Ming's arm.

"Ming and Mei Ling Chen," Ming said calmly before glancing over at his "sister." She was visibly upset which caused Ming to become slightly disgruntled.

"Sorry you're not on the list," the bouncer replied.

"Check it again," Ming growled. His "Wu Fei" side began to show which was troubling to Mei Ling.

"Brother," she whispered quietly.

"Like I said your names are not in the list. Go quietly or we'll throw you guys off the railing," the bouncer said.

"No no no…We won't have any of that. They're late added guest of mine," a man said behind them. He placed his hand on Ming's left shoulder and Mei Ling's right shoulder. Mei Ling looked back at the man seeing a nice white tux and a green shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned. He was wearing sunglasses which was an odd thing to do at night.

"Sorry boss," the other bouncer mustered.

"Why don't we go on in you two?" the man replied.

"We thank you for your hospitality…but who are you?" Mei Ling asked. The man chuckled taking them into a secluded area.

"I'm your host, yacht owner and all around good guy Blake Castor," the man replied.

"Oh thank you," Mei Ling answered.

"Go join the party," Blake said showing them in to a large bar area. The two "siblings" entered acting as normal as possible. Eventually Mr. Castor joined the party as well and as planned Mei Ling left Ming alone to flirt with the man. Ming watched as she giggled laughed and teased the man she was talking to. He then whispered something into her ear before leaving. Mei Ling then returned to her brother.

"What did he have to say," Ming asked.

"He just basically told me that he's a business game and that he goes to "work" often," Mei Ling replied. "work" was their code name for fighting matches. Ming was going to ask her something but a waiter came to their table with two Margaritas.

"These drinks are on the house, from Mr. Castor," the waiter replied.

"Thank you," Ming replied as he left the table. Mei Ling picked up the drink looking into to it before sniffing it. Ming placed a hand on top of hers before shaking his head no.

"Don't worry I wasn't," Mei Ling said with a smile. Yet Blake Castor approached their table with a nice grin and open arms.

"I see my drinks have gone untouched…You do not like my hospitality?" he asked giving Mei Ling a playful pout.

"Oh Mr. Castor…It's not that…You have already done so much for us…You don't need to do anymore," Mei Ling said giving him a sweet and bashful smile.

"Well aren't you two honorable. So this is your brother. Nice to meet ya," Blake Castor said offering his hand. Ming shook it kindly before turning back to Mei Ling. He gave her a wink before giving the two a devilish smile. Afterwards he left without saying another word.

"What do you thi-" Mei Ling tried to ask as the ship shook violently. Everyone was thrown on to the floor. The people inside began to panic as an alarm sounded.

"Are you alright?" Ming asked only to see that Mei Ling was already off the floor.

"EVERYONE TO THE LIFE BOATS!" she hollered taking advantage of the situation. The people hurried to the doors as Mei Ling helped her "brother" to his feet.

"Everyone except for you my dear girl…" Blake Castor chuckled wrapping his arms around her neck pulling her away from Ming.

"Wha?" she was only able to make out as the two bouncers from earlier and several other men entered the room with hand guns.

"I think you might be the perfect little China Doll to add to my collection," he said into her ear. "I suggest you get run along Ming and leave your sister." Mei Ling growled elbowing her captor in the gut before using his weight to throw her over her shoulder. Castor wasn't expecting that but he only smiled.

"Get them," he ordered. Two men rushed towards Mei Ling and she drop kicked them both, before elbowing another in the face. Ming joined the fight attacking those who were going to keep them captive on board the yacht. They began to pick off the goons but it was becoming more important than ever to get out. They both turned to the door but one of the guards wasn't going to let them get away so easily…at least without leaving one parting gift. He stabbed Mei Ling in the shoulder with a syringe injecting a lightly color liquid into her. She let out a cry before Ming punched him away from her. Once they were at the door Wu Fei removed the needle holding on to the heavy breathing girl tightly. He looked worriedly into her eyes but she gave a reassuring grin.

"I'll be fine…What are our next plans?" she said through her pants.

"Get going," Ming said pushing her out of the door.

"WAIT WU FEI!" Jia called out returning to her true self. The yacht began to lift its bow causing everyone who was still onboard to slide with it. Wu Fei held on to the door using it to get himself out of the room.

"JIA?" Wu Fei called out looking for the girl to see that she was nowhere in sight. How could she have disappeared so quickly? There were several people still on board the ship hanging on to the railing and screaming their heads off.

* * *

(End Flashback)

"I guess this is where I come in…You didn't see Jia for a long period of time after this did you?" Duo replied. Wu Fei didn't reply wanting to hurt the boy instead. Duo just chuckled taking a step away from Wu Fei.

* * *

(Flashback (Duo's))

"I've called for the authorities. You find Jia," Sally ordered leaving their surveillance truck.

"Roger," Duo replied. The yacht had been to a more secluded dock which was slightly troubling to Duo. Many of the guests had already made it to shore and some were going back in to help others get to shore. Duo looked for Jia in the crowd only to find she was nowhere in sight. _Damn…she still in there, _he thought before taking off his preventer's jacket casting it on the dry bank before wading into the water. Duo heard a shriek coming from a close by patch of water as a man hollered for help. He seemed to have been propped up on something that was splashing about before quickly losing that supportive object before plopping back down in the water. Knowing that it was probably something valuable Duo took in a deep breath before diving underneath the water going underneath the man swimming as far down as he possibly could before touching something that felt like skin. It was too dark to see so Duo clung to that object before pulling it closer and closer to the surface. It slipped out of his grasp and since he could hold his breath any longer Duo went to the surface taking another deep breath before diving again. This time he felt a hand which he took firmly before pulling the body to the top of the water. He pushed the body upwards grasping it by the waist.

"Can you hear me?" Duo asked the form. Obviously it didn't answer as Duo looked for the man who was holding this person down. He was already being helped to shore as Duo brought the body back as well. He didn't go back where all the people watching in awe were gathering. Once on shore Duo placed the lifeless form on the soft sands. Lights from arriving cars and emergency vehicles finally lit up the figure's face.

"Jia?" Duo gasped. He had only seen her in a picture but he knew that this had to be her. Placing his head on her chest he listened for a heartbeat and to see if she was breathing. Both were non-existent. _Come on girl…Wu Fei and Sally will kill me if you don't move, _Duo thought as he began to perform CPR on her. She continued to be lifeless as Sally eventually found them.

"What happened?" she asked as Duo began to press against her chest again.

"In an effort to save himself…some guy was using her as a floatation device. Come on breath!" Duo answered as he pressed his lips against hers, plugged her nose before blowing into her mouth. He continued his ritual trying to force her to breath but it almost seemed hopeless. Duo didn't know how many minutes had passed but survival was becoming slim. He pressed his lips against her again blowing again but this time he was met with a surge of water as her whole body shook violently. She then began to cough which caused him to back off from her. He spat out the water that went into his mouth as he helped the girl sit up.

"You're doing alright," Sally told her as she began to take a couple things out of a medical bag. She mumbled some incoherent words as she continued to cough and suck air into her lungs.

"You'll be just fine," Duo cooed holding her tightly.

"Lay her back down," Sally ordered wrapping an elastic band around her arm tying it in a knot.

"What are you doing?" Duo asked as Sally took out a glove and alcohol wipe.

"Take this flashlight and shine it on her arm. Wu Fei told me that she was injected with something. I'm getting a blood sample," Sally answered putting on a glove, cleaning her arm before taking an empty syringe to fill up with blood. Once the blood had swelled up in her arm enough, Sally gently pressed the needle into her arm. Jia cried out softly tossing her head side to side.

"It's okay Jia…Don't cry now," Duo said brushing her hair off her face.

"Alright…that's enough for a good test," Sally began with a sigh, "Duo, go into hiding and take her with you."

"WHAT? She needs to get to the hospital!" Duo argued.

"No…You heard what he said. She needs to virtually disappear," Sally replied.

"Sally we need to take her to a hospital," Duo replied shaking her head.

"That will be the first place he will look for her. Take her into hiding. I'll catch up with you later," Sally replied as Duo picked her up.

"What about Wu Fei?" Duo asked.

"Don't worry about him," Sally answered.

* * *

"Sally never told me what became of her after that mission. She told me that she was MIA and that we aren't sure if she was even alive. I guess that's when my view on her changed," Wu Fei concluded.

"Well Sally was concerned about her safety…She didn't get away spot free you know," Duo began, "first there was that liquid and then the fact that she nearly drowned, and after that…she became ill because of that poison."

"So she was poisoned?" Wu Fei asked quietly.

"Well, ah, I'm not very sure…Sally was kind of secretive," Duo said with a shrug.

* * *

The chapter itself is around 3000 words. This will probably be the longest chapter in this whole story. I really didn't mean to write it this long. More Duo next time.

Also…Please review it helps me gauge how this story is going, also to see if you peeps actually like it because I have no idea what you're thinking. Also don't get on me for all the errors…I'm not in the best mood for editing because I'm getting sick.

Please Review~

~CuteAiboAibo


	5. Chapter 4

The Exile Chapter 4

* * *

"Hilde…Can you come home now?" Duo asked urgently over the phone. Hilde was showing her pieces of artwork in an art tour.

"Duo…I've been gone for three days…what did you do?" Hilde questioned with an annoyed sigh. Today was her last day in their home city, and she was packing up all of her paintings, drawings and other pieces of art.

"I didn't do anything!" Duo began, "I just really need you to come home…just for a few minutes. I need you to help me with something!"

"What do you need help with?" Hilde asked curiously. She twirled her hair wondering what Duo could possibly be talking about.

"I can't tell you over the phone. Just come home," Duo replied before hanging up. On the other end, Hilde was surprised at how short and non-descriptive their conversation was. Whatever this was Duo must have been serious. Inside Duo's and Hilde's home he stood in the doorway of the master and only bedroom. Worriedly he observed the sleeping Jia. She was awake about an hour ago but she was too weak to change her clothes and Duo did NOT want to do that.

"Jia…Wake up," Duo said with a gentle voice. She groaned quietly before trying to sit up. "Don't sit up…you'll be okay."

"Who are you?" Jia asked in a weak voice. She tried to kick him in the gut but Duo only held her body down. Feeling threatened Jia started to thrash about before letting out a scream.

"Stop that! I'm not going to hurt you. I wish Sally would stop leaving me with all these _treats_," Duo groaned covering Jia's mouth. (A/N: Reference to the dubbed movie if you were wondering.)

"How do you know Sally?" Jia demanded glaring into Duo's eyes.

"You know…you could be a little nicer to me little Miss Beige Panties. I was one who saved you," Duo snapped. Jia's face went red, how did he see those? How long had she been out?

"Pervert!" Jia growled trying to get a hold of him but her mind was spinning.

"Then you shouldn't wear dresses with high slits," Duo replied. Jia sighed he had a point she then noticed that he was wearing a Preventers Jacket.

"Your name is Duo?" Jia asked looking into his eyes. She had suddenly become very gentle and nonresistant.

"What's with the change in attitude? You're a confusing chick you know that?" Duo asked.

"You're not an enemy…You're a preventer. Where am I? And what about the mission?" Jia asked sitting up with a jolt.

"Sally wants you to go into hiding…you'll be hanging out with me for a while…Well I wouldn't say the mission was a failure," Duo replied. Jia then groaned feeling blood rush up to her head.

"What happened?" she murmured.

"You don't worry about it…just lie back down," Duo said resting her head on his pillow. They heard a gasp from the doorway, and a bag hit the floor.

"Duo…How…" Hilde muttered as tears brimmed from her eyes. Her knees began to knock into each other as she looked at the scene in front of her.

"Hilde? It's not what it looks like!" Duo replied.

"I should've known!" Hilde said through a tearful face. She turned away from him heading for the door.

"Wait Hilde!" Duo snapped chasing after her. He took a hold of her arm trying to get her to calm down.

"Was that what you wanted me to look at?" Hilde demanded slapping him across the face.

"What? NO!" Duo replied grabbing her arm again.

"Yeah right Duo! You've always been the free spirited one!" Hilde replied as tears strolled down her face.

"Hilde just calm down and listen to me," Duo said in a calming voice, he barely noticed the plate that she had picked up.

"Let go of me Duo," Hilde threatened raising the plate. Knowing that he was losing the battle Duo released her. He would need to speak with her when she wasn't going to do something irrational.

* * *

"She got me into so much trouble with Hilde. It was slightly amusing to watch Hilde to compete for my affection. Jia never loved me, and never will," Duo chuckled.

"You're still with Hilde?" Wu Fei asked.

"Of course. You know Jia has a fian-," Duo replied before abruptly stopping.

"Jia has a what?" Wu Fei asked. He was interested in what Duo had to say for once.

"It's nothing…Luckily for me Sally was around to explain the situation to her…and Hilde did eventually forgive me," Duo replied with a chuckle.

* * *

"So how long has she had this fever?" Sally asked sitting next to Jia.

"Probably for about three days, anything on that stuff that she was injected with?" Duo asked leaning against a nearby wall.

"Nothing yet…I might need to take another blood sample," Sally sighed taking the thermometer out of Jia's mouth. She was asleep at the moment and her condition was slowly beginning to deteriorate.

"So what should I do now?" Duo asked.

"Keep her cool…do anything you can to keep the fever down," Sally replied.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital now? I think we're far enough away to for her to be safe," Duo argued. Sally just ignored him as she stood up.

"Pick her up," Sally ordered.

"So you're finally listening to me?" Duo asked with a happy grin. He gently picked her up making sure she was fine.

"Where's the bath?" Sally asked.

"What do you mean where's the bath?" Duo demanded.

"We're going to lower her temperature," Sally replied.

"What do you mean we're going to lower her temperature?" Duo said in an outraged voice.

"Just tell me where the bath is…I'll do it myself," Sally sighed.

"Fine," Duo grumbled taking Sally to the bathroom. She laid her down on the floor before backing away.

"Go get as much ice as you possibly can," Sally ordered before stooping next to the girl.

"Don't…" Jia murmured as Duo left the room.

"Don't worry Jia…I'm only trying to help you," Sally cooed as she began to unbutton the shirt that Duo had given her. Sally then turned on the water on the coolest setting before plugging the tub. Receiving a phone call Sally answered it as she removed the clothes that Jia was doing.

"This is all the ice I cou- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Duo demanded as Sally hung up the phone.

"I need to get back the lab. They have new information for me. Put the ice in the bath before placing her in it," Sally answered standing up with a sigh.

"I'm not going to take any part in this!" Duo snapped.

"Duo…I just need you to do this. I'll be back soon. At least keep her in the water for about five minutes. Make sure to pour it on her face and forehead," Sally replied taking the ice from him before pouring it in the water and turning it off.

"Sally," Duo grumbled.

"She has a fever over 103…Duo please," Sally begged as she left the room before eventually leaving the house.

"I don't want to do anything," Duo began, "but if I don't something bad is gonna happen. Man, this is not the position I want to be in."

"Let me die…oh please let me die," Jia groaned as her eyes fluttered open. He didn't take her bra and panties off as he lifted her up.

"I can't…Don't worry you'll be alright," Duo said gently as he placed her in the tub. Her body shuddered at the freezing waters. She tried to get away but Duo's arms were still keeping her down.

"STOP!" Jia cried out she looked at him sincerely. On the inside she was already chilled to the bone. She didn't need to be frozen.

"Don't look at me that way…You're only making this worse than it needs to be," Duo said shutting his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at her. Afterwards, Duo scooped water on to her face as she continued to thrash about.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DROWN!" she cried loudly.

"Just relax," Duo replied as she continued to thrash, forcing her own head underneath the water. "Man this is really beginning to piss me off," Duo grumbled pulling her to a sitting position. Within a few minutes she was completely calm, yet Duo noticed something strange, an enormous scar that covered most of her back. Not wanting to alarm her Duo didn't say a word.

* * *

Something for next time!


	6. Chapter 5

The Exile Chapter 5

* * *

"Sally what's with the scars on her back?" Duo demanded. Like normal Jia was seemingly asleep with a high fever. Duo had been giving her some over the counter drugs to keep it down, yet it was not enough to keep it down permanently.

"Honestly…I have no idea," Sally said handing over a capsule of pills.

"What this?" Duo asked curiously looking over the prescription case. It had a few words on it but nothing special.

"Give her two pills a day. One when she wakes up and one before she goes to bed," Sally ordered.

"So you figured out what's wrong with her?" Duo asked curiously.

"Yes…It's covert though," Sally added quickly.

"Fine…You've been secretive about this whole thing from the beginning. Well I better get back to your patient. Oh…before you go…Are you SURE this isn't contagious?" Duo asked. He didn't want to catch or pass on whatever Jia had.

"I'm positive. Tell me if her condition changes for the worst," Sally said before leaving Duo. He went to the master bedroom seeing that Jia was awake and sitting up for once.

"Jia! How are you feeling today?" Duo asked in his normal cheerful voice. She only looked at him with a somber face desensitized to his jovial voice.

"You saw them didn't you," she said in a deadly and quiet tone. Duo ignored the tone of voice but he couldn't ignore the look in her face. She seemed extremely distraught.

"Saw what?" Duo asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Scooting close to her he picked up a comb that was hidden in the bed sheets. He was going to braid her hair today so it wouldn't get so messy when she slept.

"The scars," Jia continued in that same tone.

"You're just as scary as Wu Fei when you talk like that. I have no idea what you're talking about," Duo lied freeing her long hair from being pinned behind her. He knew she had just caught him in a lie.

"You were talking about it with Sally," Jia snapped coldly.

"Alright…Yes I was. What happened to you?" Duo asked combing out the bottom of her hair. He was shocked to hear her break down in a cry. "Hey…if it's painful, don't say a thing."

"No…you asked…I believe that this year this Chameleon will lose her disguise," Jia said shaking heavily.

"I don't need to know," Duo replied becoming slightly awkward. She seemed to have a hard time with this. Whatever it was it was it had to have been a traumatizing event.

"I used to live in the colonies…And there was a tradition of wax burning at the colony I used to live in. At a young age…I chose to live in the temple because the Alliance was keeping families under tight surveillance…and my mother was only to have one child…so I made that sacrifice…and I lived in the temple where we all studied. I did get to spend time with my family…It was hard going back to the temple because I wanted to stay so badly…sorry for the digression…I'll get to the point," Jia began wiping her eyes free of tears.

* * *

"One more room until I'm done. I hope the elders will cherish my work. Maybe then I can go to the wax festival," a young Jia said to herself. She let out a loud huff as she moved to her last room. It was the most sacred room in the temple. Jia felt that it was an honor to clean this room.

"Come on, no one is here, light it on fire" a voice loudly whispered inside the room. Jia gasped quietly listening to the voices go on and on about lighting whatever they wanted to.

"Stop what are you doing?" Jia demanded opening the door. She stared at the group of her fellow students standing around a burning substance. Many were older than her but some were the same age.

"Well look here…the little six year old aspiring to be a monk," the leader of the group teased.

"What are you doing? Are you burning wax?" Jia demanded taking a step into the room. She wasn't afraid of taking them on, she was a proud girl and she would stand up against injustice or any other problem that she was faced with.

"Grab her," the leader ordered. "Why don't we initiate you into our little group?" Her heart began to pound in her head as she turned around to run away. She had forgotten about fighting for injustice as her mind was forced to panic. Yet she was engulfed in a swarm of people in just a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Yo-You know wha-what a bran-brander is?" Jia asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Duo replied.

"They burned me with that…on my lower back…I'll for-forever have a scar there. That's wha-what my doctors told me at least. Then the-they continued to play with the wax…some of the wax spilled out of its container and on to my bare back. Then after that the whole place caught on fire…They originally left me there to die. I received first degree burns on my face and second degree burns all over my back. I have had skin grafts on my back several times…and I've had several surgeries to remove the scars and to repair my back," Jia began before letting out a laugh, "Yet you know what the funny thing is? I was exiled and blamed…My mother wouldn't even look at me. She couldn't even touch me. It was easy to blame me when you had about 20 "witnesses" I was ousted from society for something that I didn't do. I am the only exile of the Long Clan."

* * *

"The exile of the Long Clan? That's not possible," Wu Fei said in angered disbelief.

"I'm just telling you what she told me. Well we're not even sure who she REALLY is," Duo began seeing Sally and another man enter the room. Wu Fei had only seen him once before.

Wu Fei (flashback)

* * *

"You're an idiot," Wu Fei growled at the injured girl on his back.

"It's…a-all f-for justice," Jia mumbled lifting her head. She could barely breathe as he carried her through the chaos. The place was filled with people running around, screaming and other causing havoc. Her lips were stained in blood from excessive coughing.

"Why fight for justice if you don't defend yourself?" Wu Fei demanded before spotting a near-by Preventer operative. He was young and seemed to either be confused or deeply troubled.

Jia laughed hesitantly, "I knew…I knew y-you'd sa-say something like that."

"You there!" Wu Fei called out getting the young man's attention. Hurrying over to him Wu Fei quickly dumped the girl into his arms. "Take care of her. Get her to the nearest medic." He seemed shocked at the sight that he was seeing, numbed by the brutality of her injuries.

"Yes sir…" the man replied as Wu Fei looked into his shocked face. He didn't budge causing Wu Fei to push him towards the exit. The man snapped out of his trance taking her in the direction that he pushed him in.

* * *

End Flashback

"You're the one…" Wu Fei gasped quietly. Wu Fei quickly observed Duo's reaction to this person. He had a bittersweet cheerful smile as he shook hands with the guy. They seemed to be good acquaintances with each other.

"My name is Dan Shen Lin," the man began, "You can call me Dan." The man shook Wu Fei's hand kindly.

"Wu Fei, this is her fiancé," Sally said in a gentle voice. "Fiancé" echoed in his mind as he stared at the man. Dan was looking down at his young fiancée.

"I think I can clear up some information for you," Dan said quietly, taking her cold hand within his. He always thought she looked so peaceful when she slept. So many things had happened to her while she was young. It seemed almost for the best that she was unconscious and in a coma…She was finally at peace with herself and the world. She was a gentle person and he loved her immensely. He would remain faithful to her until she opened her eyes.


End file.
